


Far Cry 5 Prompts

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anyone can use them, Insane moments, M/M, Short Drabbles, mostly prompt ideas, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Some short, less than 1000 words, prompts that I don't have the time to make into full stories. So, up for grabs for anyone who wants to use them.





	1. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook has a small secret and someone has found out.

Rook sighed softly as he watched the person struggle in the binds, “It was so simple, I only asked you to wait on me. This all could have been avoided.” He said sadly, his blue eyes looking at the person sadly. “It was meant to be our ‘secret’.” He made a childish show of putting his lips to his fingers. “But then again, I expected this from you, too curious for your own good.” He shrugged passively.

“It was too be expected, Rook.” A voice said behind him, he turned his head to the noise and hummed a bit.

“I guess, however it’s still too soon.” He mused a bit. “I guess Jacob can help, not like anyone will believe her when she’s half delusional.” He chuckled, eyes falling on Grace as she glared at him. 

“Now, now,” Rook pouts, “that’s no way to look at an old friend. I didn’t want you to find out, Grace, really I didn’t. Everyone looked up to me as a hero, made it easier to see who the traitors were compared to the real believers.” He sighed softly, a frown on his face as he shook his head at her. 

“Then again, no one keeps a secret.” He told her, “I can’t you running off to tell everyone John isn’t dead, that the Deputy is in league with Eden’s Gate.” He shook his head again with a small smile.

John smiled at his lover, “I have to say personally, once I cracked open the Deputy, it was easy to see what made him tick.” He hugged Rook form behind on the chair, arms around Rook as he rested his chin on the other’s head. 

Rook smiled pleasantly, “To start with, seeing as you won’t be leaving to tell a soul.” Again, he made a ‘shush’ sign with a almost deranged smile. “I was originally skeptical like all others, but some things fell into place when I first started. I put together the facts from the lies, and started to see a lot of shit make sense.” He shrugged a bit.

“Then came my first dose of Bliss when John first captured me. I got to see a side I never did when running in guns blazing first. Thought I escaped, I started to ask more questions. And knew right away who to go to for answers.” Rook smiled up at John as the other pecked his lips on the others forehead. 

Rook looked back at Grace’s shocked eyes as he grinned a bit, “I got to know a lot more than what people here were willing to tell me. Gosh, John knows much about this town, confessions are rather interesting when people spill their darkest deeds.” He shook his head lightly. “I’m getting ahead of myself. To make a long story short, I joined them, agreeing to play my part, making it easier for them to slowly pick apart the resistance like some pinned up puppet.” He beamed a bit.

Then, he frowned a bit, “But then you had to go and find out too early. Had to expose something I’ve been working hard at keeping.” His lips puffed out in a cute pout on the Deputy’s face. “I hate having to hurt people, it’s not fun to hurt those who don’t deserve it. But, I can’t have you telling everyone else, now can I?”

Getting up as John allowed him with a grin that split his face. “So, we’ll just have to silence you, make you into an obedient dog.” The Seed chuckled. “My brother always loves knew pets.” He told the other as he nuzzled up to Rook.

Grace screamed profanities at Rook as the two Peggies wheeled her out to be taken to Jacob quietly without anyone knowing. Rook leaned onto John a bit looking at him.

“Sad to see one go so early, how much longer anyway?” he asked.

John gave a small smile running his hand through his lovers soft hair. “Not much longer, The Father is almost ready.” He promised.

Rook smiled at that, he was look forward to that.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 23 people make some mistakes, some bigger tan others. Jacob is no exception, but when said mistake comes later in life to bite his ass. What will he do?

Jacob looked at the papers finally sent to him by Nancy, he took a slow breath. He should have been expecting anything, but this sent a feeling through him that he just didn’t know how to describe. It was a mix of so many he thought he got rid of a long time ago. His eyes looked at Joseph who read the paper also then looked at his eldest brother.

“Who was it with?” he asked the older one, Jacob sighed softly.

“I was 23, a little more stupid, she was mostly just a fling I didn’t expect anything of it. Then she was transferred after that night, seems she chose not to tell me anything came from it.” He told him calmly, Joseph looked at the paper.

They decided to do some background on their little Deputy through the help of Nancy. On the paper read a name Jacob recognized, and the dates slowly lined up, nine months to the day to be exact, so it was good possibly.

Joseph read out the name on the birth certificate, “Camron ‘Finny’ Davis.” He said with a chuckle, their deputy name was interesting to know. Today he’d be 23 it seemed, the age his brother was when he had him with that women.

Jacob scowled, “I don’t like the name.” he admitted out loud, he didn’t like what she named him. Joseph looked at Jacob at that, saying nothing to that.

“What are you planning on doing?” John’s voice broke the silence having just listened to everything for now.

Joseph spoke up first, “Seeing as God allowed the boy to live, it must mean something. But, I’ll stand by your decision on the matter, Jacob.” He said softly to his brother, who sighed looking at the paper.

Thinking on it, the Deputy acted so much like him when he that age, reckless, a near rock with a hint of cockness. He had the cursed fuzzy and scruffy red hair, only his hand tints of brown in it possibly from her side. His eyes were a bright blue, shining with mischief. Jacob was unsure how to feel still, part of him couldn’t believe he had a fucking son and that bitch never told him a damn thing about him. 

Another half was uncertain about bring this to… Finny’s attention, what the hell was that women thinking naming him something so weak, he would have chosen something much more firm, not some soft name. 

Jacob caught his thoughts there, was he really wanting to name the pup? Well considering it was HIS pup he supposed he had a right to have a say in the name. But the question remained, to try and get the pup to come to him or to ignore this and pretend it never happened.

“It’ll take a while to get all the conditioning out of him.” Joseph mused, “He has lived in a corrupted world, his mother most likely told him many lies about you. He has sin in him, but, if he’s anything like you he’ll soon come around.” He told the other.  
Jacob hummed at this, very true. His pup had been raised to follow orders, to be a meek boy. A… momma’s boy. He scowled at the thought, his stance getting more firm. There was no damn way anyone with his blood would be like that. But, it was partly her fault, not the Deputy’s for her faults. And he saw it, now away form her claws, he was showing a spine under that obedience. 

“If you think he redeemable…” Jacob chose his words well enough, Joseph chuckled at that placing a hand on his brother’s shoulders.

“He is yours, that makes him family to me.” He promised to him, “I will do everything I can to help him.” He spoke firmly on this, Jacob nodded to Joseph.

Now, was all the matter of getting the Deputy away from the claws of the resistance. John made a sound, drawing attention to himself as he grinned widely.

Jacob raised an eye brow, “What?” he asked his younger brother getting up as he took the paper.

John grinned at him, “I’m going to be an uncle!” he said happily, a little too happy, but all the same Jacob found himself holding back a smile at his brother’s happiness.


	3. Chained Together Buddy's - One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a small gift to BlueEyedArcher and her idea of Rook. So this personality of Rook is based on her own creation of him.
> 
> It's WAY over 1,000 words, but I had to write it.

Joseph sat there, taking in his brothers very disheveled and angry expression whilst ignoring his other two siblings, John and Faith’s, giggles behind him. Honestly, Joseph didn’t know where to start as he looked at Jacob and following down to his right arm, to a pair of handcuffs that linked to the very Deputy they had been trying to capture. Rook sat there looking at him back, possibly unsure what to think of the situation he was in.

Joseph sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Tell me, how did this happen?” he asked Jacob slowly.

Jacob grumbled lowly to himself then huffed explaining the events of the days of which lead up to this. “I wouldn’t have expected the Deputy’s friends to just handcuff me too him, so I wouldn’t escape.” Jacob finished and muttered the last part, “Much less get a wolverine to eat the damn key!”

John snorted a bit, as he was trembling with stifled giggles, “So, “he said after a moment of the snickering, “let me get this straight, you managed to get handcuffed to your enemy with your own handcuffs?” he asked as if not believing what he was hearing.

Jacob growled at that glaring at his younger brother, but didn’t say anything knowing that was exactly what happened. Rook looked at Jacob then moved his arm lightly as the chains clinked. This was no simple handcuffs either, Jacob made them near damn indestructible! The two butted heads more than once, and Rook himself wasn’t sure why Hurk thought handcuffing them together was a good idea. Not like he was able to stop Jacob, who is stronger than him, from dragging the poor deputy around everywhere. Needless to say, Jacob dragged him to Joseph the moment this happened for advice on what to do after they could cut themselves apart and taking the arm of the Deputy was off the table as Joseph would hate that.

Thus, is how they ended up here, sitting on the pew benches, after stunning a bunch of Peggies by the door when Jacob stormed past them half dragging, half walking Rook inside the building. The poor guards looked torn from laughing to shoot Rook. But seeing as he was currently joined at the hip to Jacob, it seemed pointless to kill him for fear of Joseph’s to Jacob’s anger.

Joseph composed himself looking at Jacob, “I can say this couldn’t have been just an accident or chance, as we both know how… crucial the Deputy is.” He worded himself carefully in front of said person, causing Rook to tilt his head like a confused puppy. “God is trying to teach you something Jacob, what that is I am not sure.” The cult leader said slowly to his elder brother.

John coughed, muttering, what Rook could have sworn was ‘or punish him’ in his fit. Jacob must have heard it also but chose not to react to it. However, Rook could feel the tension on the man being so close to him. Joseph ignored the younger brother also as he placed his hands onto Jacob’s shoulders. Rook himself couldn’t understand how the siblings dealt with such close contact with each other.

“I’m sure you will find out what it is though.” He promised his older brother, who sighed softly looking at Rook as Joseph continued, “For now, you two are joined together, and thus you will have to make the best of it. Even if that means the Deputy will be with you at all times, you still have a region to run.” He sighed softly, as if he himself didn’t like the idea either. But, it was the truth.

Jacob would have groaned, if it wasn’t a sign of weakness or whatever, he just seemed to steel himself to his temporary fate until they could find a way to get these damn things off.

Which brings them up to the present, Rook currently standing beside Jacob as he worked on Pratt with the music box. While Rook only heard music, as it wasn’t his song, Pratt seemed to be in pain. Three days, and Rook had been dragged all over the damn place of Whitetail Mountains. Eventually Boomer found him but was unsure what to make of Rook being handcuffed to Jacob Seed. But the pup merely stayed a few good distant away Jacob but near enough to watch his master carefully. At one-point Jacob commented on the dogs loyalty to Rook, but that was all he said.

It was the fourth day, sitting together on a couch in silence as Rook hadn’t done much of anything or said anything. Being that he wasn’t really a ‘guest’ at Jacob’s bunker, more so half prisoner and unwilling ‘Chained to each other friends’ at this point. Jacob had tried even before today to get Rook to say something, as if he couldn’t stand the Deputy’s silence in this situation much less his little reaction to this situation and the destroying of his friend Pratt. Whether that silence was out of smartness so not to tick of Jacob or if Rook was planning something. Either way, Jacob hated the silence and wanted it gone.

Whatever it was Jacob said on this day, seemed to break the ice of silence in Rook’s throat. Might have been something along the lines of trying to order Rook like he was one of his dogs to speak. It seemed to work, but this really wasn’t what Jacob wanted then Rook fixed him with a stare that almost had the solider feeling uneasy.  
As such he found out early the next morning, as he went on a hike to the F.A.N.G center, only for Rook to be singing. Jacob felt his eye twitch as Rook hummed to himself and sang the lyrics, “Following the leader, the leader, the leader! We're following the leader! Wherever he may go! Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day. Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play. Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say. Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum. We're one for all, and all of us out for fun. We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum” 

He sang, Jacob new from some movie he seen some kids watching, and the choir had him near annoying. As these were the only lyrics Rook seemed to remember and he’d just keep looping them like a broken record! By the fifth time this happened, and only half way through their walk to the center, Jacob turned around baring his teeth asking.

“Can’t you find something else to sing!?” he asked, sounding very annoying with this song. Rook just smiled as he sang loudly enough to scare away anything within a five-mile radius, “IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLLLL~!”

Jacob yelled out after that, “NO! Anything but that!” he said, not even knowing where the song comes from he already knew he didn’t like it. Rook merely smiled at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes as Jacob seemed to pick up the pace to the center before Rook could start up again.

The next incident was later that day, having found Jacob’s files and memorized some of the songs he used to brainwash a few of his Hunters. This caused the Deputy to get an idea as when around one, he’d start to hum the song turning the normal man into a frenzy as Jacob tried to reign them in again. As the Hunter tore shit up and was near foaming at the mouth. By the fourth time this happened, Jacob took to tapping Rook’s mouth shut, stating he’d rather not annoying ‘Cull the Herd’ without his say so. Rook just seemed to be smiling through the tape having enjoyed that a bit too much. 

Saying after the tap was gone that ‘You shouldn’t make it a song that people can just hum at any point!” in a cheeky manner that had Jacob’s vein on his forehead show again. 

A tick in which Rook came to notice only came when Jacob was pissed off. By this point, Rook made it his goal everyday to make that little vein pop out, if Jacob would make him miserable, Rook seemed to think doing the same was only some fair justice!

Possibly the most awkward came when bathroom time was needed. Jacob really didn’t want or needed to know that Rook sang to himself when pooping. Much less he’s strain himself with every vowel when he pushed it out. There was a lot of things a man didn’t need to know about the ‘Chained Buddy’ and this was one of them. But whether Rook was doing it to be an ass or not was something Jacob couldn’t answer.

Much less in the bathroom Rook would stare right at Jacob rather than turn and look away. Much like a cat or dog would when their master uses the bathroom. Only Rook could talk, and he’s ask about why Jacob took such long pisses. It was unsettling, unnerving, and VERY awkward for Jacob was he could only stare back as he pissed. Seems this Deputy knew nothing of the word privacy, he had a feeling Joseph would like that about him as nether did his brother.

By a week, Jacob was near frazzled as the Deputy kept talking about some ideas and random thoughts that floated through his head. He’d swear the kid had ADHD or something like that, his thoughts would just jump and flip at the most random of moments, from one fucking word, he could change a conversation about liquidizing laxatives and injecting them into someone, to about sex with an inanimate object and if that would feel good, to some very strange kinks that Jacob hoped the Deputy really didn’t have. Jacob, by this point, had become the silent one. Unsure how to cope with all this information that he hoped, when all this was over, he could forget in the waking life of the world and deal with in his nightmares.

To end this strange story, it ended with the men happening to kill the very same wolverine that ate the key. Which Jacob actually took as a sign of mercy from God, as he honestly believed the man must be punishing him for something after this agonizing week and half with the Deputy. Once freed Jacob didn’t bother capturing Rook, and literally chased the man all the way to John’s territory. As Rook honestly didn’t want to leave, stating he rather liked Jacob in the time they were together.

Jacob had the exact opposite reaction, and after Rook was gone, took to ‘repairing’ himself for three days in his bunker. The men didn’t ask why, as by this point they were firm in the idea the Deputy was much more insane than any of the Seeds.  
One hoped after all this calmed down, Jacob would be back to trying to break the Deputy. Actually, his men even went through all the trouble of recapturing him. Jacob’s reaction was not well meet to seeing the half conscience form of Rook in the bed of the truck.

He turned sharply to the drive, “GO! Get the fuck out of here. Just, take that man to John or something. Just away from here!” this made the Drive practically speed off the Holland Valley. 

Now John, having heard every little detail, as his own form of punishment for mocking his sibling, about Rook from Jacob, also took one look at the man and reacted negatively also. “Oh, for fucks sake.” The Baptist cursed, “Send him to Joseph, I don’t have time for this.”

By the time poor Rook reached Joseph, he was banged up and looked ready to cry like a kicked puppy. Joseph merely sighed, running a hand through his hair as he wasn’t sure what to do with the Deputy at this point as only one week and a half with Jacob made it enough to where both his brothers were terrified of this man. So, he took to the kinder approach, letting the Deputy inside to watch a movie or something. Which seemed to make him happy again that someone wanted him, before kindly sending him back to Falls End before he was missed.

How this would change the state of this on going fight between Eden’s Gate and the Resistance, Joseph wouldn’t know. But, he swore to himself that inside his head was a strange form of laughter where he’d normally hear God talking to him. Yet, he’d shrug it off as nothing, he might have just been hearing things as God would never laugh at his brother’s predicament, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's that, hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, I don't own Far Cry 5.


	4. Whose the Loneliest of All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqfopP4-osM

_Mirror, mirror tell me something. Tell me, whose the loneliest of all?_

 

Joseph sat there looking out over the misty edges of the island. His soft blue eyes looking for something more it seemed, at least to the bystander it would. As The Father, he had alot expected of him, not only from God but from his flock. It's days like this he could forget about the Collapse coming. It was a bliss for himself that he rarely got in these days. Not since recent events have come to light.

He sat back on the chair, how had it all happened like this? He found himself asking each night, John was gone, so was Jacob, so was Faith. He found himself facing against a man who was misguided and twisted into an imagine that others wanted him to fill into. Yet, he could see sense the part of him that was remorseful and hesitant. 

 

_Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me can the heart be turned to stone?_

 

The wreck was awful, a reminder he can't have anything good in this world. He woke up on a white bed, the pain of his wound came full force with the opening of his eyes. The nurse was there in a flash, checking him over and telling him the one person in his life that gave him happiness was dead. 

That's when he first heard it, holding his baby daughter happy she was alive, the voice of God. It was his first of many tests, to show his faith in God. She died in his arms, he couldn't find himself to stop the tears as it happened. Even if he proved himself, it was still his daughter that he killed. A truth he'd carry with him, but it still didn't ease the pain it brought. She looked so much like her, whatever had been left of his wife died with his child. 

 

After that, he took to what he could. It hadn't been easy, but as he worked, went through trials of being hungry and homeless. The scorn of people and their words, he still held onto some form of kindness, knowing if guided people could be good. 

He found his brothers again, and knew this was a good sign. God was on his side, it was going to come to pass. The Collapse, an honor to be chosen, but also a curse to know, to have seen, to have felt it all. But, the time with his family preparing for Eden's Gate had been some of the more happier moments. To be able to sleep comfortable at night again, and wake up knowing his family was right there.

 

_Mirror, mirror what's behind you?_

 

The first Faith betrayed them, in more ways then one. Not only with the trust of the flock, but also from Joseph himself. He never would have seen it coming, how sin managed to twist her words and her soul. He was blind to it, too happy, to close to see the truth that was happening under his own nose.

After she was gone, and the next took over, he knew again it was God showing him another test. He passed it, yes, by forcing his hand. But after that he only ever remained close to John and Jacob, putting the new Faith at arms reach. 

 

_Save me from the things I see!_

 

God once again sent him a sign after that. It was The Collapse again, but there was more. The First Seal. As he heard it called. As the fire raged he saw it, a blur in the trees, sitting and watching in wide eyed horror and fascination at everything happening. The flames licking around their body, eyes ablaze with a fiery light. 

There was no distinct features, be that male or female, just the rush of heat. The one how could make or break the world! He could utter no sound, only watch in horror knowing this test would either bring the end or stop it all.

 

_I can keep it from the world! Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 

It was now time for that to be tested, whether the other walked away or fought against him. They had already taken everything from him. What more could they want? Was this Wrathful Demon truly going to destroy it all. 

Yet still, he could see it, the regret, the uncertainty. The voices screaming at him to do so many things. Like had never had a choice, perhaps they never did. Neither of them had a choice in the end. And should it come to pass, maybe it was all Gods Will?

 

_Mirror! Mirror! Tell me something! Whose The Loneliest of ALL!?_

 

Joseph looked back on his life as seconds felt like minuets. There was still so much he would change. Had he not been chosen, had things been different? Had he just tried harder to help this person, would they not be here? He had no tears left to cry, if he was the die facing this person, at least he could leave knowing he did his best as a man. 

Whether God would accept that, he'd never know. But he hoped, he'd see them again. His eyes looked expectantly back at the Deputy. What would be their choice?

 

_I'm the loneliest of... All._


	5. I Like You the Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer went missing for a few weeks, when Rook finds he again he's been made into one of Jacob's judges. But, despite everyone saying he should kill the dog, Rook can't bring himself to.

Boomer growled lowly, his dark eyes glaring at the group his fur standing on end. Rook had the dog at point blank rang, but for the life of him couldn't pull the trigger. Despite being bigger and more aggressive, he still only saw his first friend here. 

The dog glared at Rook, when someone got too close he'd snap at them. Twisted into whatever form Jacob wanted it to be. Rook put down the gun after that, he couldn't do it. Boomer looked at him at that, "I can't..." he said softly, Sharky looked unsure of that, being himself in that position, but the Judge didn't move at all.

"Boomer..." the deputy said softly reaching out, Boomer growled a bit at that showing teeth, Rook quickly gripped the back of the dogs neck. Causing it to fail and bark sharply with growls. Rook held steady at that, Sharky and Jess going into alert mode, but didn't do anything.

"Will you stop!" Rook commanded, making the dog freeze for a moment looking at him still showing teeth and growling. "Boomer, please, you need to listen." he said to him. "Don't you remember me?" he asked softly.

Boomer stared at him at that, still having his lips back in a snarl. "I remember you, I remember when I first saved you." 

-0-0-0-

Boomer yipped and barked happily after the Deputy petted him, comforting him when he was mourning for the lose of his family. As he nosed their bodies with a pitiful whine, the comfort he got from his new Master as he promised to take care of him. 

"You're a good boy." he commented petting the dog as he was licked happily. The large tail wagging as he made content noises. 

The Deputy smiled, "You want to come with me?" he asked, Boomer barked at that happily and did circle and jumped in excitement.

-0-0-0-0-

"I was so scared when I lost you." Rook told the dog as the snarl slowly faded as he only stared at the other. "I feared the worst when you didn't come back the next morning."

Boomer seemed transfixed on the other, his fur no longer on end. "You might have changed in appearance, but you are still you."

*Flashback*

Boomer trailed after Rook happily, jumping around and rolling in the grass when they rested.

He always made sure to stay on alert, growling when he sensed something near and pointing it out. 

He protected his master, standing even up to a bear to make sure Rook was alright. As if a vow to itself to not let his new master down like his old ones. 

The happy moments of just playing, to the serious moments when he was injured and Rook taking care of him.

*End of flashback*

"You can be stubborn." Rook told him remembering, despite being injured, he's nurse his wounds and run right back into the fray.

"You can be proud." he said as he remember Boomer preening himself on some days like a bird, getting frustrated with the mud on his fur.

"At times your clingy." Remembering again that Boomer would whine when he wanted attention. Would tackle the other to the ground and lick his face for attention.

"And sometimes a bit clumsy also." he chuckled, knowing the other sometimes didn't have much sense. He'd get hurt alot, but Rook always patched him up.

The Deputy ran his fingers through the others fur, "But, I love you because of all that." he told his dog, Boomer, for his part, seemed in shock at it all. "You don't need to change for me, for anyone. Because if they can't love you the way you are, then they don't love you." he said firmly.

Boomer slowly calmed down, as the fury in his eyes faded. He moved slowly and licked Rook's cheek a bit before placing his head over the other's shoulder and nuzzling his hair. Rook smiled as he hugged Boomer tightly. "It's alright boy, I forgive you." he promised as the tail started to wag happily from the attention. 

The other yipped happily at that nuzzling and licking Rook's face.

Jess blinked, "Well, I'd be damned Rook, you managed to get through to him over all of Jacob's crap." she said in an impressed tone. Sharky nodded along with that also impressed, he heard many stories about Jacob's brainwashing, how nothing could get through it.

Rook just smiled petting Boomer, "Because he's smart, I know he was still there." he promised as Boomer barked licking his face again happily.


	6. Cleric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about a few strange ideas, and just how deeply the actions of our character affect this game. And wondered if there was something more to Rook than anyone new. So here's that prompt idea written out.

Rook honestly didn't know what to think anymore as he followed the women in white silently. It had all happened so fast, everything he learned. Though it made sense the more he placed the pieces together. And this was just nail that was hit on the head.

Since a young age, he always felt the need to break things and just put them back together. He always healed faster than most, and was able to sometimes heal people also. His mom never said much about it, but they did start going to church more after the first incident. 

After coming to Hope County, Rook found the urge to be more profound. Since his meeting with Joseph, and when he tried to cuff him. It stirred something deep in him, and the more he was away from the other the worse it go. He often shrugged it off as just something else, but the more he thought about it, the more the words this women told him made sense.

She proclaimed him something called a Cleric, which she herself was one. Explaining to him and making sense of the chaos that was his life. Clerics felt the need to better themselves to better the world for their God of choice or of the God that chose them. They were healers as well as warriors, and had the ability to sense ones sins and virtues. 

Rook himself always wondered how it was he knew his friends were trustworthy over others. Why he always had good intuition about people and always ended up right about things that were to come to pass.

"So these trials? What are they?" he asked softly in the silence of the night.

She looked at him over her shoulder, the hood shrouding her eyes, "They are tests of faith and tests of courage. Should my theory be right, you have your own prophet to protect and your patron will give you challenges to prove you are worthy to protect him or her." she told him. "They can range form simple that you'd never know you were tested to long and complicated."

Rook merely nodded and looked down in thought, "What will others think? I feel like if I make a mistake their will be consequences." he said in a worried down.

"Idiot." she scoffed, Rook looked taken aback by her bluntness, "Not  _if_ you make a mistake, Joshua,  _when_ you make a mistake." she told him. "No cleric is perfect, my no means have I ever claimed to be such. Your God will also not expect perfection as you are only human, but they will expect you to turn to them when lost or in need to make up for your mistake." she told him firmly.

"Your prophet also will be expecting mistakes, they also will not judge you for them. You'll find your best friend will be the person you protect. You'll both understand each other on a level that most humans only find with their other half." she explained, then her eyes soften. "Your young still, and the trick will be the learn from your mistakes. You'll find you'll make alot of them, but no one will judge you less than the one who are are meant for." she promised.

Rook blinked at that, feeling a surge of warmth from her words, if this was to be then she made him feel more comfortable with it. They headed closer to the path to Joseph's island, just the first of many trials, is what she told him. He just hoped he was ready.


	7. Questions for a New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't as much of a Prompt as it is an idea I have for a story but need some help. I'm also wondering if I make this, will anyone read it.

Alright guys, so I’ve got this idea for a Far Cry 5 fanfiction. It’s still a working progress, but I’ll tell you what I have going for me, without giving too much plot away.

I was playing my game The World Ends With You, and thought ‘You know, this might be a good idea for something or at least aspects of it.’. I took the ideas of the Composer and Conductor of the world, and went from there. This is what I cam up with when thinking of the idea:

The role of Composer in this is Joseph Seed, in this idea the Composer is the maker of rules and has a higher connection to God. As Composer, Joseph is somewhat of a prophet like he always is, but in the same breath he also is the leader of a new world. The Composer makes the music, and his second has to translate it to carry out his will. As Composer, he is protected by his second fiercely, as if the Composer dies, it can lead to a use collapse in the system and chaos will follow. As Composer also, Joseph has the job to help save others and let them into the light.

His second is the Conductor, now each Composer or Prophet does have a second to protect them. But mostly hardly, if ever, find them. The Conductor’s job is simple, translate the Composer’s ‘Music’ to ‘Words’ and carry out his will from that. He is the proxy and the upholder of the Composer’s will, as well as the Composer’s personal body guard to him and whoever the Composer says the Conductor is to protect. Be that family or close friends that fall in the inner circle. To basically put the Conductor is the Mortal Upholder to everything the Composer makes. Most Composer’s go without ever finding their Conductor and thus live shorter lives.

In this idea Rook or the Deputy is the Conductor for Joseph Seed, and thus is now the Deputy of Eden’s Gate. He has is called by many to be the Judge or the Horsemen of Death, some call him the Herald of Morals. He is to also protect the Seed Family.

Rook in this will either find out through his missions for the resistance his calling or be a double agent. Unsure yet. However, if the first, the idea is that Rook will often feel very protective of the Seeds and of Joseph. An idea that strikes me is that when finding the Book of Joseph original that Faith protects, he, instead of destroying it, gives it back to her knowing it’s value. He’ll be conflicted with his duties to the resistance and God’s calling for him to be a Conductor. There will also be moments he understands Joseph’s word better than anyone, which will lead to some funny moments.

I’m am unsure if Rook will be paired in this, still debating on it. But there are perks that come with being a Conductor. He is harder to kill because of it, explain the in game ability to not die as easy as others. He can also heal faster and has better stamina than most people. As Conductor, Rook also understands people better, he can get them to flock to him and listen to him as well as Joseph can. People feel they can trust Rook to understand and listen better than most people. Composers have this ability also, albeit stronger than their Conductors, but often the Composer never leaves his save haven, so the duty falls on the Conductor to bring the people. The Composer must judge all equally while the Conductor can have more attachments. However, in the end the Composer is more powerful than the Conductor, though if they fought it often ends badly for both sides.

Which comes to the protection thing, each Conductor feels attached to their Composer and thus feels an urge to protect them. Because of this, in fighting is often rare between the two sides.

Rook as Conductor also has a connection to people, and when he gets them to join his cause, he often feels and urge to send them Joseph’s way. This and also he has a dislike for Father Jerome due to the other being a force against ‘His Composer’.

Which is another funny point with Rook as he often finds, in heated moments when discussing the fate of Joseph and his family, he’ll use terms like ‘My Composer’ or ‘My Family’ when suggestions come up about hurting the Seeds or worse. Joseph does the same with Rook, never calling him by name or even Deputy, he calls him ‘My Conductor’ and ‘My Brother’. Only in a much more possessive way.

Most of Rook’s friends will be thinking the Seed’s brainwashing is getting to him. Only thing is, it’s not, as Conductor, Rook is immune to all methods the Composer’s Heralds dish out on people. He is unaffected by the Bliss and other drugs, if John carves into him with sins they will only heal over, and Jacob’s ‘conditioning’ won’t stick. Which makes for some funny moments with the Seed’s through everything they got at him, but it rolls like water off a duck’s back with Rook.

But, this is what I have so far though, if you have any suggestions or would like to see this as a story comment below and let me know. I'm looking for any suggestions or thoughts on the idea, if you'd want to see it or if you have your own ideas for me. If you’d like to use some aspects of it in your story, just ask me first!


End file.
